Sleeping Beauty
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto looked at himself in the mirror down in the locker room at the Hub. His favourite suit was ruined; the pockets were torn - buttons ripped off - one trouser leg was torn from knee to ankle. It was a mess. He sighed as the door opened, obscuring his view.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sleeping Beauty**_

Ianto looked at himself in the mirror down in the locker room at the Hub. His favourite suit was ruined; the pockets were torn - buttons ripped off - one trouser leg was torn from knee to ankle. It was a mess. He sighed as the door opened, obscuring his view.

"It's only fit for the rubbish bin!" he exclaimed.

"I'll buy you a new one," Jack told him, closing the door and leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't have too. It's…fine."

"I know, but I want too." He moved forward, putting his hands on his lover's hips. "We'll go after debriefing tomorrow morning. Now, come to bed." He leaned in and their foreheads touched. "You know I can't sleep without you."

Ianto smiled. "Can't make love without me, you mean."

"Yeah, that too." His eyes twinkled.

Both men smiled.

Jack held out his hand as they parted and the younger man took it. Jack lead Ianto back up to his office and down the ladder to his quarters. After undressing, Ianto put his suit in the bin by the shower room and padded naked back to the small bunk. Jack was seated on the edge, watching his every move.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he breathed.

"I must be. You keep telling me."

"Yeah and I'll continue to tell you, cos it's true."

Ianto knelt on the bed and moved to the other side.

"I don't want a cheap suit mind," he informed the immortal, pulling him backwards and covering his lips with his own.

After a night of passion, Ianto rose early, showered and went up into the Hub to start coffee and breakfast for them both.

Jack climbed up the ladder and was greeted by his lover. They kissed, as Ianto placed toast, coffee and cocoa pops that were on a tray, beside Jack's landline. The older man smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist, as he let go of the tray.

"Morning," Jack said against warm lips.

"Good morning, sir."

"Grrr!" came the response.

Ianto laughed, pulling back a few inches. "Eat your breakfast, Jack."

Sitting down, Jack spooned the cereal into his mouth and watched as Ianto left the office.

"Where's yours?" he called after him.

"Had toast while I was making yours," came the reply. "I'll go get my coffee."

Jack smiled.

_God how he loved that man_

_**TWTWT**_

The five members of Torchwood Three were seated around the boardroom table, as Ianto placed a carafe of coffee and a plate of assorted pastries in the centre and then seated himself at Jack's left hand side. He then stood up to pour Jack and himself coffee, offered the carafe to Tosh, next to him.

Once they all had coffee, Jack began.

"The Weevils are getting more aggressive, if that's possible," he told them, looking at his lover. "Owen, how's your research going?"

"Fine, Jack. I need to try out a few new drugs on Janet. See if they work on her."

"Ianto could always sing to them," put in Gwen, smiling.

Ianto shook his head. "No way!"

"It works with Janet."

"Yes, but she is in a cell and can't get at me," replied the Welshman.

"Okay," Jack said. "Do what you can. Ianto had another suit ripped to shreds last night," he grinned, "and it's gonna cost me a new one."

Ianto made to protest.

"But, I don't mind," added Jack with a wicked grin that made the younger man blush.

Tosh laid a hand on Ianto's arm. "Make sure it's an expensive one. Jack can afford it."

Ianto smiled. "I intend to."

"Holidays," continued Jack. "I want all paperwork finished and up to date _before _you leave." he looked at Owen.

"What?" asked Owen, trying to look surprised.

Jack shook his head, reaching for a cinnamon roll.

"Does anyone have anything they'd like to add?"

Tosh cleared her throat.

"Tosh?"

"I've almost completed the translation of the documents that came through in that funny pouch on Thursday. I think it's Domeanian. It's a kind of plan…not for war, but a house of some kind. Instructions on how to build it, I think."

"Really?" asked Owen.

Tosh nodded. "It goes into great detail actually."

Jack put the last of the roll into his mouth and took a sip of his coffee, turning to smile approvingly at Ianto.

"I think it must have been lost in transportation," Tosh added, taking a donut.

"Good," Jack said. "Once you've finished up, give them both to Ianto and he can file them in the archives."

Tosh smiled and nodded.

"Anything else?"

Silence.

"Fine." Jack pushed back his chair. "Ianto and I will be out of the Hub for a couple of hours. Anything crops up, ring me."

They all nodded.

Ianto moved to one side, waiting for everyone to leave, before he put cups, coffee pot and now empty plate onto the tray and carried them to the kitchen.

"Leave them," Jack said, once Ianto had placed them on the counter top. "We're goin' shopping."

Ianto smiled.

"Yes, sir," he bowed slightly and smiled.

"You tease, Ianto Jones."

"Always…sir."

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sleeping Beauty ; Chapter 2**_

As they drove to the Town Centre, Jack placed a hand on Ianto's thigh. The younger man covered it with his own and then placed it back on the steering wheel.

"Concentrate, Jack. I'm not immortal, remember?" He smiled fondly.

Jack chuckled. "Mmm, sorry."

Parking the SUV, Jack waited for Ianto to straightened his suit and then joined him by the entrance to the St David's Shopping Centre. Going inside, it was full of mothers with buggies and children. Ianto looked into shop windows as Jack walked on ahead.

A passing man, bumped into Ianto and then casually kept walking.

"Ouch!" said Ianto, watching as the man retreated out of the door he'd just came in.

Jack looked back. "You okay?"

"Yep. Some guy just bumped me, that's all."

Jack smiled and began to walk forward again.

Ianto smiled and then stood still. His vision was going blurry and he felt as if his legs had turned to jelly. He tried to make out Jack up ahead, but he couldn't.

"Jack!" it was almost a whisper, then, "Jack!" he screamed.

Jack turned just as Ianto began to sink to his knees.

"Ianto!"

Jack was by his lover's side in an instant, cradling his head in his lap.

"Someone call an ambulance!" he shouted, then turned his attention back to his lover. "Ianto!"

"Can't…breath…"

"It's gonna be okay. Stay with me now. Ianto…"

"J-jack!"

The young Welshman's lips were turning blue and his eyes glassed over. Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"You just hang on, you hear me? Hang on!"

The ambulance arrived five minutes later and Jack was nudged aside so the paramedics could work on Ianto.

"Does he suffer from asthma?"

Jack shook his head. "No!"

"Breathing difficulties?"

"No!"

They lifted Ianto onto a gurney and into the ambulance. Once it left for the hospital, Jack called Owen.

"Owen, I need you at the hospital. Something's happened to Ianto."

"What?"

Before he could ask any more questions, Jack hung up and ran back to the SUV.

_**TWTWTW**_

Once in a cubical, the doctors got to work on Ianto. He was very pale and his breathing was coming in gasps.

Jack paced out in the waiting room and that's where Owen found him.

"Jack, what the bloody hell happened?"

"I-I don't know. One minute he was looking into shop windows and the next…" Jack shook his head.

"Is he in there?" Owen pointed to resus.

"Yeah."

"Right. I'm going in to find out what's going on. I am his doctor after all."

Jack didn't say anything.

Owen went through the door and explained who he was.

"We found a puncture wound in his upper arm. It's inflamed and weeping."

"You're tellin' me someone's injected him with something? He was out shopping for a suit for Godsake!"

"We've taken a tissue sample for analysis. I suspect it was poisonous."

"Jesus!"

Owen went back outside and explained it all to Jack.

"Ianto said a guy bumped into him in the Centre."

"Why Ianto?" asked Owen.

Jack shrugged.

"He's in a bad way, Jack. It could be poison."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sleeping Beauty ; Chapter 3**_

"Poison?" echoed Jack. "Is he…is he going to die?"

"They don't know for sure, not yet." Owen told him. "But they'll find out what it is."

Jack closed his eyes.

"They'll know more when the results come through."

"What if he…he doesn't make it til then."

Owen sighed. "Their doing all they can for him, Jack."

Jack nodded. "I know."

Owen sat down and Jack resumed his pacing.

The medic got out his mobile and went outside.

"Tosh, Owen. Ianto was injected with some kind of toxin in the St David's Shopping Centre. I'm at the hospital now with Jack. Look up the CCTV and see if you can find Ianto and the man that did this to him."

"_How bad is he, Owen?"_

"Bad, Tosh."

"_I'll get right on it," _there was a pause, then, _"Keep me informed, Owen."_

"Will do. Tell Gwen, eh?"

"_I will."_

"Thanks."

Two hours passed and Jack and Owen waited patiently. Jack still paced while Owen sat watching him, cracking his knuckles.

Finally a man in a white coat approached Owen. "We have the results. It is a toxin, but we can't find it in our database. It's an unknown."

Owen frowned.

Jack stopped pacing and listened.

"Ianto said a man dumped into him. That's when he must have injected the toxin."

The doctor nodded in agreement.

"We need to know what it was before we can proceed with treating him."

Owen turned, looking at Jack. "We'd need to know _who _it was, first." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've got Tosh looking at CCTV footage right now."

Jack nodded, then his wrist strap began to sound and a flash of light appeared. There, in the light, was John Hart.

"Hello lover."

"What the…!" exclaimed Owen.

"_You!_" hissed Jack.

"Meet me by the Norwegian Church in half an hour and I might, just might, give you the anti-dote."

Then he was gone.

"Damn!" cursed Jack, running for the door.

"Jack!" Owen called after him.

Jack kept on going.

_**TWTWTW**_

John Hart stood by the small, white church, passers by staring at the stranger as they went by.

"Morning, love," he said to one man. "Nice day for a walk."

The man ignored him and kept on walking.

John chuckled to himself.

The screeching of brakes and the smell of rubber, haled the arrival of the SUV. Jack opened the door and without closing it, ran towards John Hart, knocking him to the ground.

"I want the anti-dote, now!"

John laughed. "What, no 'how are you, John' or 'nice to see you again'"

"Now!"

"He's cute, Jackie Boy."

Jack pulled him to his feet and they stood looking at each other.

"Why?"

"Why? I think you know the answer to that, Jack."

"We were over a long time ago. Move on. I have."

"So I see."

Jack pushed him away. "Damn you!"

John brushed himself off. "I still love you, Jack."

"And you think hurting Ianto Jones will win me back?" Jack shook his head. "I don't think so."

"We were good together."

"_Were._"

John ran a hand through his blond hair. "Come on, Jack. I'll let Eye Candy live, if you come back with me."

"I'm with Ianto now."

John raised an eyebrow. "Mmm, but for how long?"

Jack grabbed him around the throat. "Don't!"

"Your choice, lover."

Jack released his hold. "He's done nothing to you. Give me the anti-dote."

"He has about three hours before his organs shut down."

"This will only make me hate you, you realise that."

John just grinned. "Your choice, Jackie Boy."

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sleeping Beauty ; Chapter 4**_

Ianto's breathing had gotten so bad, that he was put on 100% oxygen and a heart monitor. His blood pressure was dropping into his shoes and his skin was pale and clammy. He was slowly dying.

Owen stayed by the ICU, waiting for more news. He wondered if Jack would return. He knew all about Captain John Hart. They'd got drunk one night and Jack had confessed all to him, just after Owen found out about Ianto sleeping with Captain Jack.

"_You sneaky bastard! Treat him well, Jack."_

"_I intend too," the immortal had promised. _

"_He's not just a warm body to me, Owen. Not this time." _

_"He better not be!"_

"Jack?" Owen said, tapping his coms. "Jack! You there?"

Jack sighed.

"A message about Eye Candy? Take it, Jack." said John.

"Go ahead, Owen."

"Where the bloody hell are you?"

"How's Ianto?"

"Getting worse by the minute. Get back here!"

"I…can't. Not yet."

"Bloody hell, Jack! He needs you here!"

John smiled. "Well, what'll it be?"

"I need to get the anti-dote first."

"Then get it, for Christsake!"

"It's…complicated."

"Fuck! Then uncomplicated it!"

Jack glared at John. "It's not that easy!"

Owen began to pace. "Harkness!"

Jack tapped his coms, breaking the link with Owen.

"Come back with me, and I'll make sure Eye Candy gets the anti-dote."

Jack finally nodded.

_**TWTWTW**_

Owen stamped his feet in frustration. "Bloody Harkness!"

"Owen?" It was Tosh in his coms.

"Yeah?"

"How's Ianto?"

"Dying," came the reply.

"I found the CCTV footage."

"Yeah?"

"I can't make the man out, though."

"It's John Hart. An old lover of Jack's. He's got the anti-dote. Jack's with him now, trying to get it."

"Where?"

"He didn't say."

"Owen!"

"I know…"

"Is Ianto going to die?"

"If Jack has his way, no."

_**TWTWTW**_

John held out his hand and Jack reluctantly took it. Tapping a few keys on his wrist strap, they vanished in a blaze of white light.

Landing in a deserted area of a place Jack remembered, John held out his other hand.

"Your wrist strap, if you please."

"What?"

"Come on, Jack. I know you'll use it as soon as I get the anti-dote to Eye Candy, so hand it over."

Reluctantly, Jack took off his vortex manipulator and handed it to John Hart.

"Good."

Jack frowned. "The anti-dote?"

John keyed in a few more numbers. "Should be with your medic…now."

Jack sighed with relief.

"Shall we?" said John, pointing to a building Jack knew well.

"This is not over," Jack hissed.

_**TWTWTW**_

Owen heard a sound behind him and turned to look. There, on the floor was a vial. Picking it up, Owen went into ICU, handing it to the doctor.

"The anti-dote," he explained.

The doctor didn't ask questions. Putting it into a syringe, he injected it into the IV in Ianto's hand and stood back.

Within five minutes, Ianto was breathing easier and his skin began to pink up again.

"I think it's working," said the doctor. "His blood pressure is rising."

"Good," sighed Owen.

He tapped his coms. "Tosh, we got the anti-dote. Ianto is gonna be okay. Well, until he finds out Jack is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I have no idea."

"It'll break his heart."

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sleeping Beauty ; Chapter 5**_

Jack moved around the room. "Nothing's changed. I still don't love you."

"You will…in time."

Jack shook his head. "No, I won't. I'll hate you more with each passing day."

"You are such a drama Queen!" John shrugged. "Love, hate, it's all the same."

Jack sat down at the table, his hands clenched in front of him. "This will never work."

"We'll see, Jackie Boy. We'll see."

Jack stared out of the window. He was a million miles away…literally.

_**TWTWTW**_

Owen watched as Ianto tentatively opened his eyes.

"J-Jack?"

"Not here, mate, sorry."

"W-where is he?" He tried to shake off the feeling that his head was full of cotton wool. It hurt.

Owen looked at Gwen. "Not sure."

"Tell him, Owen," said Gwen.

Owen threw her a look that could freeze water.

"Tell him! He needs to know!"

"Alright!" Owen cleared his throat. "It was a guy called John Hart who bumped into you in the Shopping Centre. He injected you with toxin. Only he had the anti-dote."

"And Jack's…getting it for me, right?"

"Not exactly. You've already had it."

"I…don't understand," said Ianto trying again to clear the fog from his brain.

"He and Jack have a history. They were lovers." Owen paused, watching the Welshman. "He wants Jack back. He used you to get him."

"What? No, you're wrong." Ianto sat up, throwing back the covers. "Not Jack!"

Owen put a hand on his shoulder, halting him. "He's gone, Ianto. With John Hart."

"No! He can't have!"

"I'm sorry, mate."

Ianto curled into a fetal ball and closed his eyes. Owen covered him over again and then just stood there. Neither Torchwood operative knew what to say to the younger man, as he began to shake.

_**TWTWTW**_

Jack moved around the room slowly, staring at objects he hadn't seen…didn't want to see…for quite a few years. John had kept everything. Hanging on to memories of their life together in that funny, boring, time loop that lasted five years. Good times. Bad times. Times he now wanted to forget, just put behind him. He had the man of his dreams now…or did he? Trapped here, light years away from the Welshman he loved more than life itself, he felt impotent. Unable to think straight. Unable to get the image of the younger man out of his head.

"I can't stay here. I need to get back to Ianto."

"Tough, Jackie Boy. You're here with me. I gave him the anti-dote, remember? It's your turn to keep up your end of the bargain."

"I can't. I don't love you. Hell, I don't even like you!"

John laughed. "You are never going back to earth, Jack, so get used to it."

Jack rubbed at his wrist where his vortex manipulator used to be. It felt naked. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as he turned to face John Hart.

"Let's go out somewhere. Anywhere. I don't wanna stay cooped up like this."

John smiled. "That's more like it, lover."

John turned away and Jack scanned the room.

"Can we go to that Planet where we first met? What was it called?"

"Gaundina 3. Mmm, I liked it there. All those trees and flowers. It was so…tranquil and heavenly."

"So, what are we waiting for?"

_**TWTWTW**_

Ianto lay with his back to Owen and Gwen, his shoulders slowly moving as he cried silently.

"I hate seeing him like this," said Gwen.

"We can't do nothing about it," replied Owen. "We don't we don't even know where Jack is."

Ianto heaved out a sigh.

"It was bad enough when Jack was away the last time. Lord knows how Ianto will cope now."

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sleeping Beauty ; Chapter 6**_

After Owen and the rest of the team left, Ianto uncurled himself and sat up. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, angry with himself for showing his emotions in front of his colleagues. After all, he and Jack weren't exclusive. Hell, they weren't even dating. They were just…'shagging', as Owen liked to called it. He was the office shag, nothing else.

The Welshman didn't even know how the older man felt about him. If he felt anything at all. Ianto knew how he felt about Jack. He loved the older man. Had done from almost day one. But he'd never told the immortal. Too afraid of being rebuked. But it was eating him up inside.

Now this!

Did Jack secretly **want **to go with John Hart? Would he come back to the Welshman? Ianto hoped…no, prayed that he would.

Putting his legs over the side of the bed, the young man pushed himself to a standing position, albeit on shaking legs. Moving quickly, he made it to the bathroom just in time, before he threw up. He dry heaved until his sides hurt, then straightened up again. Flushing the toilet, he put the seat down and sat on it, rubbing a trembling hand over his face.

"You okay?" came a voice from behind him.

It was Owen.

Ianto nodded. "I'm…fine."

"Yeah, I can see how 'fine' you are."

The younger man sighed. "I just need to be left alone."

"Look, Ianto, he did it for you. Okay? He didn't have a choice." The medic told him.

Ianto's head came up fast. "They were lovers!"

"**Were**." Emphasized Owen.

Ianto shook his head. "He kissed Jack, the last time they met."

Owen nodded. "Yeah, and Jack turned his head so he kissed his cheek."

"Whatever."

Owen sighed. "If he can get back, he will."

At this very moment, Ianto wasn't quite so sure.

_TWTWTW_

John Hart got a bottle down from the cabinet along with two glasses. He placed them on the table and poured them both a drink.

Jack shook his head. "Not for me."

John frowned. "You used to like a drink or two, as I remember."

"Things change."

"Come on, lover. It's just a drink and it isn't drugged."

He took a sip.

"See," he said, holding out his arm. "I'm okay."

Jack turned his head away. "No, thanks. And I'm **not **your lover!"

John slammed his glass back down on the table. "You're thinkin' about Eye Candy!"

"His name is Ianto!"

"You always did have an eye for the pretty ones."

John sat down.

"If we weren't caught up in that time loop, how long do you think we'd have lasted?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Thought as much. I've always loved you, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Don't, please."

"Why, truth hurt does it?"

"It's over between us. Has been for…"

"Yeah, since you left the Time Agency, I know. Now your this…this immortal superman, saving the World."

"I didn't ask to be immortal."

"No, I know you didn't, but by God, you're revelling in it!"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sleeping Beauty ; Chapter 7**_

Once dressed, Ianto made his way to the nurses station.

"I'd like to check out, please."

"This isn't a hotel," Owen told him.

The nurse looked at the board behind her. "The results aren't back yet for the tox screen."

"I'd like to leave. With or without your approval." Ianto told her.

She frowned, somewhat taken aback at his eagerness to leave. "I'll get the doctor."

Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you must."

The nurse went off, leaving Owen and Ianto staring into space.

"He'll try and talk you into staying, you know."

"Then he won't succeed, will he."

"Ianto, mate…"

"I'm leaving…now!"

Owen held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay! Keep your hair on. As soon as the doctor signs you out, I'll drive you home."

Ianto's head came around to stare at the medic. "No! To the Hub."

"What?"

"You heard."

Owen shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Perfectly," came a not so confident reply.

_TWTWTW_

John watched as Jack finally picked up the glass before him, smelt it and then took a tentative sip. A smile creased his lips, as the other man's face changed from a frown to an almost contented smile.

Jack downed the drink, grabbed the bottle and refilled the glass.

"You intending to get drunk, lover?"

"That's exactly what I plan on doing," Jack told him, downing the second glassful.

John Hart smiled. "It'd be a shame to let you drink alone."

Jack grabbed the bottle again, refilling his glass.

"Oi! Save some for me!"

Jack reluctantly handed over the bottle, which was now less than half full.

"Jeez! You are blowing hot and cold!"

"Can you blame me?"

John didn't answer.

"Ianto is my life now. I've moved on. So should you."

"Easy for you to say. I still love you…"

"Pleeease! Enough!" He slammed his now empty glass on the table. "This is **so **boring!"

_TWTWTW_

The doctor approached the nurses station, the nurse close behind him.

"I hear you want to leave us, young man."

Owen looked at Ianto and inclined his head.

Ianto sighed, fed up with the whole thing. "Yes," he said. "I'm feeling fine."

"The results aren't back yet."

"I'll keep an eye on him," put in Owen.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Make sure you do. If he becomes ill again, bring him straight back."

"I will."

"Can I go now?" Ianto asked impatiently.

The doctor got out his pen and signed a discharge for. "After you've signed this." He handed Ianto the form.

After signing it quickly, the young Welshman made his way to the main entrance and the car park.

"Hey, Tea Boy, hold up!" called Owen.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sleeping Beauty ; Chapter 8**_

Jack grabbed the bottle from John and refilled his glass, knocking it back in one.

"You _are _getting smashed, aren't you?" He laughed.

Jack ignored him.

"You're no fun anymore, Jack, you know that. Whatever does Eye Candy see in you?"

"Ianto!"

John laughed. "I love the way you say his name, lover. Yarn-toe. Cute."

Jack huffed.

"How did you two meet, anyway?"

"Myfanwy." Jack said, his wording a little slurred.

"What is a Myfanwy?"

Jack chuckled, remembering. "A bird. Prehistoric."

"Really?"

"Mmm."

"So, where is it now?"

Jack frowned. "You didn't see it?"

"No, can't say I did."

"In the Hub," Jack threw his hands in the air for effect. "Flying free!"

"And you and Yarn-toe caught it?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yep."

"Do you love him?"

"Yep."

John thought about this for a few minutes, then said. "I'm never gonna win you back, am I?"

Jack looked serious. "No."

John looked hurt. "You didn't even have to think about it!"

Jack shook his head. "No. You knew…this would never…work." He yawned. "I'm really tired. I think I'll…turn in for…the night."

As he stood, John grabbed his hand, kissing it.

"I'd do anything to keep you here," he told Jack.

Jack pulled his hand away. "I wouldn't bother."

John could only watch him go to another room.

_TWTWTW_

As the drink wore off, Jack rolled over on the bed to find John sat in a chair nearby, watching him.

Jack sighed. "Can't you even leave me to sleep?"

"Go back to him, Jack."

Jack sat up and blinked. "What?"

"Use your vortex manipulator. It'll work. Just…go back to your Yarn-toe."

John got up and left the room.

Jack ran an unsteady hand over his face.

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND THE SHORT CHAPTER. JUST WANTED IT TO BE JACK AND JOHN…..ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW XX**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sleeping Beauty ; Chapter 9**_

Putting five mugs on a round tray, Ianto began to fill them with freshly brewed coffee. When he got to the blue and white mug, he sighed, putting it to one side.

"Oh, Jack!" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"You okay?" came a voice from behind him.

Ianto turned to see the concerned face of Owen Harper.

The Welshman smiled politely. "Yes. Thank you."

"I'm your doctor. I get paid to ask, so don't get any funny ideas. We ain't goin' on any date."

Ianto shook his head in amusement. "Perish the thought. It never crossed my mind." He picked up the tray, moving toward the workstations.

It was Owen's turn to smile. "Yeah right, Tea Boy."

Ianto chuckled to himself, feeling a little happier now he was back in the familiar surroundings of the Hub with his colleagues.

"You're not my type," said Ianto as Owen walked away.

Owen stopped, frowned and said, "Is it the coat?" He looked down at himself. "Not long enough? Wrong colour?" Owen shook his head. "Wrong accent perhaps?" He rolled his eyes. "Shame."

Ianto tutted, an amused look on his face. "No. Too short. Too thin, and definitely the wrong accent." He shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Shut it!" came the reply.

Ianto laughed and took the girls their coffee.

_TWTWTW_

Jack emerged from the bedroom, his coat in hand. "Is this some kinda trick? I try to leave and you get great pleasure out of stoppin' me?"

John shook his head. "No. No trick, lover." He smiled sadly. "I shoulda known you'd never come back to me. I got nothing to offer." He shrugged. "Your Yarn-toe obviously has."

Jack sighed. "You knew it was over a while ago. That's why I left."

"I can dream, can't I?"

Walking towards the door, Jack opened his vortex manipulator, selected a few digits and, looking at John, pressed the last digit.

_TWTWTW_

The day was almost over, but Ianto was still in the Hub. The others had left over two hours before, but Ianto still couldn't get used to going back to his flat at night. He preferred to stay here, albeit alone.

Myfanwy swooped down, as if she knew Ianto needed some company. He looked up at her.

"Hey, girl. Want some chocolate? I have some in the fridge. Cold, just like you like it."

He wandered into the kitchen, opened the fridge and retrieved the bar of dark chocolate.

"Hope there's some in there for me," came a voice from behind the Welshman.

Ianto didn't need to turn. He knew that voice as well as he knew his own name.

"No sure you deserve it," came the curt reply.

Jack moved up to stand behind the younger man.

"I did it to save you. I wouldn't have left otherwise. You must know that by now."

Ianto sighed.

"I couldn't let you die. Not because of me. I couldn't live with that."

Ianto unwrapped the chocolate and threw it up into the air. The great bird swooped down, catching it in her craws and taking it back to her lair.

"Did he let you leave?"

"Yes."

Ianto looked at his watch. "Bellini's has a special on tonight. Wanna take me out to dinner?"

Jack put his arms around his Welshman's waist. He felt the younger man tense for the briefest of moments.

"I'd like that."

"Maybe we can go for a walk after."

"Yeah." He nuzzled the younger man's neck.

Ianto moved away.

"You're not in my good books yet, Jack."

"Sorry."

"Maybe by the end of the evening." He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Ianto turned and their lips met, tender at first, them more demanding.

"Better leave now," said Ianto, "or we won't make dinner."

Jack just chuckled.

THE END


End file.
